


Home

by yodastzuyu



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yodastzuyu/pseuds/yodastzuyu
Summary: home is where the heart is





	Home

“Ma’am, I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” The bartender told Minji for the third time, causing the girl to groan. “I can call you a cab, if you want, but I’m not serving you anymore drinks.” 

Minji rolled her eyes and stood up from her stool, letting out a loud chuckle when she nearly tripped over her own feet. She mumbled out a small ‘no, thanks’ before barely managing to stumble out of the bar without falling on her ass. As soon as she walked outside, she sighed, seeing how empty and deserted everything looked. It was 2am and the streets were empty, besides the occasional car and homeless person. It was so empty, it looked like she wouldn’t be able to call a cab even if she wanted to.

This is how she spent her nights ever since her and Yoohyeon broke up. She drank and drank until she could barely stay awake, until the bartender sends her away for the night, refusing to sell her anymore drinks. She did whatever she could to forget the taller girl for at least the night. Sometimes it worked, and she’d end up calling her best friend and crashing at her place for the night, too drunk to even understand what’s going on. But on nights like this, it didn’t work and she was left with thoughts of nothing but Yoohyeon. She let out a groan as she stumbled over to the wall, leaning against it. She put her head in her hands, trying to shake the thought of the girl away, but to no avail. She pulled out her phone as she slid down the ground, still leaning against the wall. She frowned as she saw the picture of herself and the younger girl as her lockscreen. 

She couldn’t stop herself from opening up her contact list and finding the girl’s name, hovering her finger over it. The little part of her that still held onto common sense was screaming at her not to do it. But the insanely drunk side of her was refusing to listen. She sighed and continued to stare at the phone, zoning out slightly. She began weighing the pros and cons.

A pro is… she answers and actually talks to me. A con is… she doesn’t answer or she answers and tells me to fuck off.

Minji rolled at her eyes at the rational side of her brain and clicked the call button, hesitantly putting the phone against her ear. She nervously rapped against the rough concrete, waiting-hoping- for the younger girl to answer the phone. When the phone continued to ring on, she sighed, inevitably losing hope and pulling the phone away from her ear.

She was about to end the call until she heard an incredibly tired voice, “Hello?” As soon as she heard the voice, her heart immediately picked up as she fumbled with the phone, trying her best not to drop it. It had been so long since she has heard Yoohyeon’s voice, she couldn’t help herself from feeling excited. She couldn’t deny that she missed her ex girlfriend. It had been months since they’ve spoken, simply deciding it was best that way; more like Yoohyeon decided it was best this way. “Hello?”the voice sounded much more irritated now causing the drunk girl to mumble out a quiet ‘shit’ and finally respond. Her drunken mind had nearly forgotten that she had called her altogether. 

“Uh, h-hi…” Minji fumbled with the edge of her shirt as she waited for a response. After waiting a few seconds, she was starting to think the other girl had hung up the phone until she heard an exhausted sigh come from the other end of the line. 

“What do you want, Minji? It’s nearly… 3am.” Minji looked down as she tried to conjure up some sort of response.

“Um, I-I wanted to t-talk to you,”the older girl slurred out in a nervous tone causing Yoohyeon to let out a sigh once again.

“Are you drunk?”Her voice sounded slightly annoyed, but with a hint of something Minji couldn’t quite put her finger on hidden behind it. “Uh-” Before the girl could say anything there was a loud car horn that made her flinch in her spot and shoot her head up. It was just some man honking at a dog that was taking it’s time crossing the street, making her sigh in relief and smile at the sight of the cute dog. “Wait, where are you?” 

“Uh, I’m at a b-bar… or at l-least, I was. I-I’m just shhi- sitting outside now.”Minji rolled her eyes again, but this time at herself for continuously slurring her words. 

“What bar?” Whatever tiredness Yoohyeon had been feeling in the beginning of the call seemed to be completely gone. She frowned as she heard movement coming from the other line. “No, Y-yooh I’m-” The girl cut her off with a hardened voice that honestly made Minji nervous, “What bar?” The older girl was shocked by the tone Yoohyeon had spoken to her in. Normally, the girl was always so bubbly and happy, but now she sounded like the complete opposite. 

“Somnia,”The older girl responded in a small voice. 

“Alright, I’m coming to get you,”Yoohyeon responded with what sounded like a worried voice now. “Just stay where you are, I’ll be there soon, Minji.” Before the older girl could respond, the line went dead signifying that the girl had hung up the phone. She groaned loudly and roughly sat her phone down next to her on the ground. When she had decided to call the younger girl, this was the last thing she had in mind. She was simply hoping to hear her voice and maybe talk for a bit. But now, the girl was on her way to come and pick her up. 

She couldn’t help but feel extremely nervous, having not seen the younger girl in so long. She couldn’t believe she was going to see her again. Back when they were together, Minji was simply not a good girlfriend. She, of course loved the younger girl and treated her as best she could, but she just wasn’t fit for a relationship at the time. Minji was rather careless and didn’t think before she did or said things, resulting in countless arguments between the two girls. Whether Minji was fit for a relationship or not though, she held onto the younger girl, trying her best to at least keep them from drifting apart. It wasn’t until Yoohyeon had decided she had enough of the older girl’s repeated actions. She didn’t blame the younger girl, though. If the roles had been reversed, she’s sure she would do the exact same thing. 

Minji was so lost in her thoughts, she hadn’t realized that a car had pulled up in front of her. It wasn’t until Yoohyeon was standing over with a worried expression on her face, that she flinched and shot her head up to look at her. When they made eye contact for the first time in months, Minji’s breath hitched in her throat and she stared at her ex girlfriend, shamelessly studying everything about her. 

Yoohyeon seemed to be doing the same as she stared at the disheveled girl sitting on the floor, “Come on, Minji.” She reached out her hand, offering it to Minji so she could help her up. Instead of taking her hand though, she stubbornly shook her head and continued to sit on the floor. “Minj, seriously.” The older girl continued to stare at her with a blank expression on her face. The younger girl sighed and instead of forcing her to get up, she decided to sit down next her. They sat in silence for a while, to which of course left Minji to overthink the situation. 

“You dyed your hair,”Yoohyeon randomly stated, pointing out the fact that the older girl’s hair was now red. Minji turned her head and looked at the other girl, not knowing what to say. Yoohyeon noticed the girl’s confused expression and continued, “It looks really good. It fits you.”

Minji looked down at her fumbling hands and hid her blush with her hair, not being able to hold back the growing smile. “T-thank you.” Yoohyeon smiled softly at the older girl in response and let the conversation die. They continued to sit in silence while Minji tried to focus on sobering up, not wanting to possibly embarrass herself in front of the other girl. As she began sobering up, her mind began racing with thoughts of how awkward their current situation was. She couldn’t believe she was sitting right next to Yoohyeon. She couldn’t believe she let herself mess things up with this girl. She was literally perfect for her, yet she managed to fuck things up. As she continued to think about her previous actions, tears started welling up in her eyes until she couldn’t stop them from spilling. She tried to hurry and wipe them before the other girl could notice, but she was too slow in doing so.

Yoohyeon looked up at her with a worried expression, immediately sensing something was wrong with the girl. “What’s wrong, Minj?” The older sighed deeply, trying to compose herself and shook her head. “Come on, look at me.” The girl’s voice was now very soft and gentle, a major contrast to the irritated tone she was using with her earlier. Noticing this, Minji relaxed slightly and finally looked up at her. 

“I’m just sorry, Yooh. I was terrible and you deserved so much better than me. I should’ve treated you better and actually put more effort into our relationship.” Yoohyeon was staring at her with a conflicted expression on her face, not really knowing how to respond. 

She stayed quiet for a bit, thinking over everything the girl said, “I know you weren’t ready for a relationship, Minji. I knew that before we even got together, but I don’t know- I couldn’t help myself, honestly. We probably should’ve taken it a lot slower than what we did, instead of rushing into things.” Yoohyeon paused and placed her hand on top of Minji’s trembling ones. “You know, I’ll always love you, Minj. It doesn’t matter that we haven’t spoken in so long, I never stopped loving you.” By this point, the tears that Minji had managed to stop were right back as she stared at her ex girlfriend. 

“I-” Minji had to pause to take a deep breath again, “I love you too, Yooh. God- I wish I could go back and change things.”

“I don’t.” 

When Minji heard this, she tilted her head confused at the statement, not understanding. The younger girl couldn’t help but smile at the cute gesture before finally continuing. “I think this separation was good for us. I think we both needed this time to grow.”

Minji nodded in her direction, wiping her face again, “I feel the same, Yooh. I just- God, can we please stop this? I know things can’t immediately go back to the way they were when we were actually happy with each other, but shit, Yooh, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” Yoohyeon stared at the girl, seemingly trying to come up with an answer. She had a thoughtful expression on her face, as if she was weighing her options. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”Minji shot her a curious look, hoping she would catch on and explain further. Thankfully the younger girl noticed and giggled softly. 

“Yes, okay. I love you, Minji. I want to be with you, but God- let’s take it slow this time, please? I don’t want to lose you again.” Minji had the biggest smile on her face, happy with the fact that she and Yoohyeon were planning on fixing things between them. She nodded enthusiastically, not being able to hide her excitement. 

“I promise I’ll do better, Yooh. You deserve the world and I’m going to do whatever I can to give it to you.” Yoohyeon now also had a large grin on her face that matched the older girl’s. She pushed herself up into a standing position before reaching her hand out for Minji to take hold of. This time, though, she actually took it and let the other girl pull her up. As soon as Minji was pulled up into a standing position, she stumbled into the taller girl, letting out a nervous laugh at the proximity of the two of them. Yoohyeon’s breath got caught in her throat as she stared into the eyes that were now inches away from her own. Minji felt like a nervous wreck as she stared back into the other girl’s eyes. She couldn’t help but smile as she noticed that Yoohyeon had a deep blush feathering over her cheeks. Minji’s eyes darted back and forth between the other girl’s, searching for any rejection in them, her smile widening when she realized there was none and carefully connected their lips. 

Yoohyeon immediately relaxed into the kiss, an array of emotions and memories flowing through her mind and body. She couldn’t help but sigh gently into the kiss, happy to finally be with the older girl again, despite the issues they had to deal with. In this moment, none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered to her was the girl in front of her. While Yoohyeon felt completely serene, Minji felt as if she was losing her mind. Her mind was going into overdrive as she felt the other girl’s lips move against her own. Her heart was racing and beating so hard, she could swear Yoohyeon heard it. Minji felt the taller girl’s hand reach up to cup her cheek and pull her closer before hesitantly pulling away and leaning her forehead against her own. When she opened her eyes and saw the girl’s starstruck face, she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh, finding her absolutely adorable. 

Yoohyeon finally opened her eyes to find Minji already staring at her with an overwhelmingly loving look. Realizing she was being stared at, Minji finally let out a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of her head, “Uh, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself.” Minji now had a cheeky smile on her face as Yoohyeon started laughing at the older girl’s words. She shook her head in response to the older girl and grabbed her hand, “Let’s go home.”

“Home?”

Yoohyeon turned her head to look at the older girl’s shockingly vulnerable expression and nodded, “Home.”


End file.
